waftcamfandomcom-20200215-history
The SitStat
This is a Metagamer's Overview for those who'd like a quick situation status on the state of the world. You're probably read enough already to know this is based in an alt-history of Earth, with game-time starting at 1389. The end of the 14th century is well documented, and this campaign starts with history as we know it up to about 1365. At that point, strange things start happening and the timeline you've lived through diverges. The 20th and 21st century that you've lived through no longer exists. Without the intervention of the characters, no version of the 21st century will ever exist. In the Year of Our Lord Thirteen Hundred and Eighty-Nine... The crux of this campaign is magic, but that's a loaded word to someone from the 14th century. In game terms, it's either arcane ("true magic") or SNS/psionics ("divine miracles"). Both Speculation systems are used here, as well as a special blend for our druid friends. The rise of magic is tied to one non-player character who was at the right time, at the right place: Richard of Bordeaux. The son of an English prince, born in Aquitaine when it was an English possession, who as a child becomes privy to the legendary "Magic of Merlin." The Richard of Bordeaux quote, the little monologue that kicks off this campaign, is already a decade old when the game begins. Circulated as a pamphlet around Europe, it was intended to show discord among the English Royal Family. Some took it as such, most weren't fooled, but it did confirm that Richard of Bordeaux "confessed" to alchemy. The reality is that his magical prowess goes way beyond a system for turning lead to gold. For the details, one needs to browse the timeline. That holds the key context, as well as notes that are for Referee Eyes Only (REO). Players read the spoilers at their own risk. In a World... As for you, things are a bit different than you may remember. Edward of Woodstock, Black Prince of the House Plantagenet,'' lived past his 45th – and acceded to the throne of England as ''Edward IV. His brilliant reign lasted a decade, until 1387, and he was arguably the most popular Briton since Richard the Lionheart – with comparisons made to King Arthur himself. Alas, his glory ended in the cataclysm the world knows as Starfall. His first-born, Edward of Angoulême, lived past the black plague that struck him in his tender 6th year. He grew to be a strapping Crown Prince, a fierce but reluctant warrior, battling on behalf of his father. In 1387, after the Rain of Fire and amidst the burnt ruins of London, he acceded to the throne as Edward V. And therein lies the biggest twist: in your 1389, 'Richard of Bordeaux '''has already been King Richard II for 12 years. Subject to the clash of titans around him, all seeking the throne (or to be the power behind it), original-recipe Rick developed paranoia, borderline personality disorder, and likely PTSD, in a toxic concoction of personality. In ''this reality, he has far better guidance. He essentially becomes the Court Magician until his father recovers and Minister of the Royal Order of Merlin. He was Chief Advisor to the king, wise beyond his years. So wise that the Lord High Steward and the Lord High Chancellor straddled the King's directives with the prince's management. While King Edward IV was the popular face, it was Prince Richard who produced enough gold to gild the Tower of London.Category:Introduction